


Pointless

by Darkspirit



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Disappointment, F/F, Heartbreak, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Music, Pain, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkspirit/pseuds/Darkspirit
Summary: Lapis' thoughts after her night reunion with Peridot.Inspired by the Steven Universe's song 'It's over, isn't it?' and especially by the Lapidot comic 'So far' from Dement09 and Rexxpin.





	Pointless

_Happy I was ‘cause I felt_

_That you were the right one in my life_

_Nervous I was ‘cause I knew_

_These feelings were overwhelming and new_

_Illusioned I was when you came_

_‘Cause this would be the beginning for both of us_

_But I was wrong_

_Just a mistake_

_Everything I said you saw as a joke_

_It’s pointless, isn’t it? Isn’t it? It’s really over_

_It’s pointless, isn’t it? Isn’t it? It’s really over_

_Why talk? You said it. There was never a us._

_It’s pointless, isn’t it? We can’t go back._

_That night you hurt me, then you came back_

_We danced, we kissed, and I could feel it_

_The joy, the hope, our lovely future_

_I thought you thought it was mutual_

_I was a fool believing it could work!_

_When for you it meant nothing at all!_

_My confession, the kiss, and you said we were messing around?!_

_Because of you, I’m broken and numb!_

_It’s pointless, isn’t it? Isn’t it? It’s really over_

_It’s pointless, isn’t it? Isn’t it? It’s really over_

_Why talk? You just said it. There was never a us!_

_It’s pointless, isn’t it? I wish I could move on_

_It’s pointless, isn’t it? I wish I could move on_


End file.
